Camp Hogwarts
by lightning-lion7
Summary: A small glimpse at what a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover might look like... Please don't hate my godly parent choices... R&R!


The sun rose early on Camp Hogwarts, home of the demigods. Hermione, the daughter of Athena, got up and went downstairs. Many of her half-brothers and sisters walked down with her to the Great Hall. The castle was large, but as she neared the Great Hall, she saw many of the Hades children coming from the dungeons, where they slept. The Poseidon kids came from near the dungeons by the lake and Hermione saw one of her fellow Athena kids, Annabeth, walking with Percy, one of the few Poseidon kids and the only one in Hermione and Annabeth's year.

The tables in the Great Hall were divided by godly parent, so Annabeth joined Hermione who asked, "What were you doing with the Poseidon kids?"

"Oh that, "Annabeth blushed, "I was just walking with Percy because I was awake early. What class do we have first?"

Hermione knew a subject change when she saw one, but she let it slide. After all, Annabeth probably wasn't lying too much. "I think we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first, then Training."

"Ugh, I hate having Training in the morning. I should go get my stuff, so I don't have to come back to the castle later."

"It is a long walk. I'll see you in class," said Hermione. Soon she too got up and found Harry and Ron who had both just come from their tables. Harry was one of the few children of Zeus and Ron was a child of Hephaestus.

"Morning, Hermione," said Ron. Hermione was about to say good morning back when two hands grabbed her head and shoved it towards Ron's. Upon impact, she staggered back clutching her cheek which had hit Ron's jaw.

"Damn, we forgot to account for the height difference, didn't we Freddie?"

"Why George, I think we'll have to try again another time," said Fred. He and George were twin sons of Hermes. They were seventh years but loved to antagonize fifth years, especially Ron. "Hello Harry. Sorry for the injuries Ron, Hermione. Must be going to class now."

Hermione led the boys out to the grounds where all their classes took place. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a general class that all demigods took regardless of parentage. Hermione was in this class with half of their year, which was as a total was about twenty kids, though that was small in comparison to most years, which had about thirty or thirty-five. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Annabeth, Percy, a Demeter boy named Neville, an Iris girl named Luna, an Ares girl named Clarisse, Draco a Nemesis boy, and another Demeter boy named Grover were in this class. The other half of the year, Seamus a Hestia boy, Frank an Ares kid, Lavender a girl from Apollo, Ginny from Hermes, Piper a girl from Aphrodite a girl, Leo from Hephaestus, a girl from Aphrodite named Cho, Jason from Zeus, a girl from Hades named Hazel and her half brother Nico from Hades, had Potions first.

Professor Lupin was waiting for them when they got down to the clearing where they had class. He wasn't a demigod, but a mortal who had won favor from Artemis when he had been turned into a werewolf. She had given him immortality so he gave back by training young demigods.

Today the students were learning _Confundo_, which Hermione had already mastered, so she was able to take a small break while the others worked a bit harder. Annabeth also had managed it. Hermione looked around at the surrounding classes, most a ways away, but she could make out some of the seventh years doing Training. Among others, Hermione could make out Luke who was a Hermes kid, Cedric from Apollo, an Aphrodite girl named Silena, a Hephaestus kid named Charles, Fred and George, and Thalia, a Zeus kid.

Class ended and Hermione, Ron, and Harry led the way to the Training area where they spent the period doing fitness and climbing wall. After lunch they had Potions, Power Development, and they finished the day with Weaponry.

After school there was a back-to-back Quidditch game. Hermione didn't play but she went down to support Harry who played for Zeus kids. Zeus was playing Hermes and after that game, Aphrodite was playing Ares.

As Harry was about to enter the Zeus changing area, the Hermes Seeker, Ginny, walked up. "Hey Harry, I'm totally going to catch the Snitch, but good luck."

Harry responded, "Oh no, I'm going to. You'll be left in the dust or air. Whatever."

Hermione laughed at their awkward flirting. To watch the game, Hermione and Ron sat in the stands. It was a good game, generally. Thalia scored a lot and Harry was very close to getting the Snitch, but Ginny was right. She caught it narrowly winning the game.

Harry joined them to watch the Aphrodite-Ares game. Everyone knew Ares would win, but it was still fun to watch. Aphrodite's main Chaser was Piper and she managed to score five times before the Ares Seeker caught the Snitch.

As they left the Quidditch Pitch, Hermione looked out over the grounds and picked out Professor Dumbledore, a minor god of wisdom, congratulating some of the players. He was Camp Hogwarts' Headmaster, but more of a leader than a reprimander.

Dinner was chicken with treacle tart for dessert and when Hermione threw some of her chicken into the fire as an offering, she thanked her mother for this camp, her friends, and a normal day at Camp Hogwarts.


End file.
